The World Health Organization (WHO) is warning that misuse and abuse of antibiotics have increased drug-resistant bacteria in the world, putting us in an extremely serious situation. To replace antibiotics for which drug-resistant bacteria are developed, medicinal drugs and quasi-drugs have been in demand with a mechanism in which drug-resistant bacteria cannot be developed. At the same time, measures for reducing the use of antibiotics are also necessary.
The use of antibiotics and the occurrence of drug-resistant bacteria are like playing a game of cat and mouse, and at some point there will be a limit to such chemical therapies. In fact, the U.S. Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) reported on Mar. 5, 2013, the spread of carbapenem-resistant Enterobacteriaceae (CRE), in which carbapenem antibiotics, often used as a final option for the treatment of virulent infections, have failed.
Previously used medicinal drugs are chemical remedies as typified by, for example, antibiotics, low-molecular-weight drugs, anticancer drugs, and antiviral drugs. Although pathogen growth inhibitors or virus growth inhibitors are available, it is nearly impossible to find medicinal drugs that have a physical effect on the induction of tissue destruction of pathogens or viruses themselves. The side effects of anticancer drugs are also a great concern. Furthermore, there are no techniques or production methods for easily producing these previously used medicinal drugs. In addition to medicinal drugs, cosmetic products and food products are also required to have functions such as health maintenance and anti-aging.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a multilayered ceramic porous material characterized in 1) having an oxide ceramic layer on part of or the entire surface, 2) containing non-oxide ceramics in a portion other than the ceramic layer, and (3) having a three-dimensional mesh structure. This ceramic porous material is produced by compacting a mixture powder composed of two or more types of inorganic powders and subjecting the compacted body to a combustion synthesis reaction in air or in an oxidative atmosphere.
According to Patent Literature 1, the usage of the above ceramic porous material includes a filter, a catalyst or catalyst support, a sensor, a biomaterial, an antibacterial or antifouling material, an evaporator, a heat sink or heat exchanger, an electrode material, a semiconductor wafer suction plate, an adsorbent, a vent hole for gas release, a vibration control or sound-insulating material, a heating element, and the like.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a material for forming silver ion water comprising a porous ceramic obtained by combustion synthesis of a mixed raw material containing (1) at least one kind from among Ti and Zr, (2) Ag, and (3) at least one kind from among C, B, BN, and B4C. According to Patent Literature 2, the usage of the thus produced silver ion water includes deodorization, sterilization, antibacterial, and the like.
However, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 nowhere specifically disclose using porous ceramics in medicaments, cosmetic products, foods, or drinks.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an in vivo free-radical generator that is brought to target tissues to be treated, and that comprises silver ions supported on a carrier formed of an inorganic ion exchanger or an organic ion exchanger.
Patent Literature 4 discloses ion water for rinsing the oral cavity obtained by bringing a metal ion-antibacterial agent comprising antibacterial metal ions, such as zinc ions, silver ions, or copper ions, supported on an inorganic or organic carrier to contact with tap water or the like.
However, neither Patent Literature 3 nor Patent Literature 4 discloses an Example that uses a material produced by a combustion synthetic reaction as a carrier.